Justice?
by dazzle21girl
Summary: This story is based on 7x2, where Spencer is angry that JJ lied to him about Emily's "death." It was inspired by another fanfic I read, where he spanks her to get justice. I wrote this in one sitting as a reaction, because frankly it didn't sit right with me. This is my first fanfic. Enjoy! Triggers: Spanking (M/M and F/M), slight hint of child abuse. If you don't like, don't read!


Hey everyone! This is my sequel to a story that I read (did not write) where Spencer spanked JJ for lying to him about Emily's death (7x2)

This is my first fanfic!

JJ was standing by the water cooler, staring aimlessly at the bulletin board, not really reading anything. She was upset. She was hurt. She was embarrassed. And she was angry. She had known that Spencer was angry with her, and hurt, because she was forced to lie to him about Emily's death. The lie was Hotch's idea. JJ worked for Hotch, and she had absolutely no say in the situation. She really _had_ wanted to tell everyone the truth, especially Spencer, who had spent the last few months at her house, grieving over his lost friend. She truly had, and a few times, almost did.

It had been 2 weeks since Emily returned and the team found out about the deception. That whole time, Spencer had not spoken to JJ (outside of a few passive-aggressive quips). JJ understood that he was upset, and had every right to be, but he was taking it all out on her. She was completely powerless, and she didn't like the feeling. _Hotch._ He put her in this god-awful position. And Spencer just wasn't mature enough to put blame on the right person.

Last night, Spencer had finally confronted her. He had his ideas of justice, and before JJ knew what he meant by that, she was over his knee. He hadn't even _asked_ her. She hadn't even _consented_ to the spanking. Now, JJ was a total badass warrior. She could have completely escaped Spencer's grip and made him think twice about hitting her. But she didn't. She just _submitted._ After the spanking, Spencer made it clear that he had forgiven her. He even smiled at her again. And she had smiled back. But after she had gone home for the night, this spanking, the powerless, powerless position JJ was put in by someone bigger than her, in the end, _traumatized_ her.

Spencer shyly walked up behind JJ and greeted her with that sweet little smile of his. Over the years, JJ had started to think of Spencer as her little brother. Now she couldn't put herself in the position of big sister. She couldn't shake the feeling that he had assaulted her.

"Don't talk to me, Spence," she said, her words and tone quiet but venomous. "Just leave me alone."

Shock and hurt shone in Spencer's large amber eyes. "B-but," he stuttered. "Everything's ok now. We're friends again."

"We are _not_ friends," JJ snapped.

Spencer had never seen JJ so angry before. Her big blue eyes were filled with rage and her mouth was twisted into a sneer. He was taken aback.

"JJ…you're mad at me?"

"Spencer," she started. Spencer cringed at her use of his full first name. Usually, she called him "Spence" out of affection. As a matter of fact, Spencer was very fond of the fact that JJ was the only person in the world who called him "Spence." Not this time.

"What I did was not under my control. I was given an order, and I had to follow it. I _knew_ that you guys would find out the truth eventually, but I did _not_ know that you would blame _me_ for this. It was NOT MY FAULT. I hadn't felt that powerless in _years,_ Spencer. This was something that our boss ordered, and you chose to take out all your hurt, anger, and pathetic _embarrassment_ on me. That wasn't ok. You're _not_ my friend."

Spencer's eyes were in full-on puppy mode. _Oh, how he could melt the toughest soldier with that face._ His youthful, innocent little face scrunched up with sadness or guilt was usually enough to calm JJ when she was angry with him. JJ knew that he was gentle deep down, which made her even angrier that he would have the damn nerve to _spank_ her.

"You actually freaking _spanked_ me, man!" she whispered. "You, of all people!" She paused, looking at Spencer as his puppy-face increased with every few words. "You do realize that I could've easily kicked your ass, right? But I _chose_ not to," she spat. "I _let_ you oppress and victimize me. I can't believe I _let_ you do it."

"Oppress and victimize you?" Spencer asked softly, his eyebrows crinkling. "JJ, I didn't mean to do that. I just wanted you to understand how I felt."

"What you did to me," JJ said through clenched teeth, seething, "was _no better_ than what my uncle did to me when I was 6 years old." With each sentence she spoke, she was angrier and angrier, more and more humiliated. She couldn't believe she let this _boy_ spank her. This young boy who she thought of as a little brother.

Spencer had no idea that JJ was molested as a child, but his face fell and tears filled his eyes. "JJ, I'm sorry!"

"You can't simply grab a woman and take her over your knee when you're angry! You think because you're bigger than me-"

"No! That's not at all-"

"Tell me, if it had been Morgan you were so angry with, would you have done the same thing?" Spencer was silent. A tear fell down his left cheek and he looked down at the ground, understanding.

After about a minute of silence, Spencer looked into her big, sad blue eyes and whispered, "Would it make you feel any better if I told you that Hotch did the same to me after you left?"

JJ took a deep breath and walked closer to the boy, so that they were face to face. "No. It wouldn't. Because you're not a woman." She started to walk away and then said over her shoulder, "and you deserved it."

Spencer watched her walk away, thoroughly chastised. He honestly _hadn't_ thought that what he had done was inappropriate at best, abusive at worst. He just wanted so badly to teach her a lesson, to _show_ her how hurt he had been about the lie. Deep down, he knew that Hotch had given the order. But his feelings weren't logical. He thought that because JJ had been there for him all those weeks while he cried over Emily's "death," that she had ample time to tell him the truth. He realized deep down that she was only doing what she thought was best, that she had no choice in the matter, but his heart didn't want to hear it at the time.

Spencer thanked a God he wasn't sure he believed in that there was no case today. He felt awful about JJ. It was true: she _hadn't_ consented the spanking. He literally just grabbed her, threw her over his knee, and started smacking. He truly hadn't thought about it in the terms JJ had put it in. After all, _he_ had been spanked many times by Hotch, Rossi, and Gideon, and even Morgan had given him a few warning swats before. But he realized it wasn't his place to discipline JJ. He also began to realize that she truly _didn't_ deserve it, that she was in a helpless position in which she couldn't exercise her right to follow her conscience because she was given orders against it.

Taking a deep breath, Spencer walked up the stairs to Hotch's office. Once outside, he lifted his hand to weakly knock.

The knocks had been so soft, Hotch almost hadn't heard them. "Come in," he called. He wasn't surprised to see the boy and his puppy-face standing outside the door.

"Hotch," he said softly without looking at his superior.

"Sit down, Reid," Hotch ordered, just as softly.

Spencer sat and just as Hotch was about to say something to try to soothe the boy, Spencer blurted miserably, "She _hates_ me! She hates me, Hotch!"

Hotch knew exactly what it was about. Spencer had thought that he and JJ were the only two agents left after work hours when he had spanked her, but he didn't realize that Hotch was there and that he had heard the spanking. Hotch himself was shocked with what he heard- he almost barged into the room and put a stop to it. Instead, he let them finish and hid around the corner; not because he was afraid of confronting Spencer, but because he didn't want to humiliate JJ.

After JJ had left and Spencer had gone to his desk to gather his belongings, Hotch called him into his office. Eyes wide, like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar, Spencer froze, then obediently walked up the stairs and into the office.

"Did you-" Hotch started. Uncomfortable and in shock, Hotch was at a rare loss for words. "Did you just _spank_ JJ?"

It didn't sound like a reprimand. Hotch actually sounded genuinely _surprised_.

"Uh, yea, Hotch," Spencer started cautiously, "but it's ok now. Everything's ok. We're friends again. The slate is clean."

Hotch's face returned to that of what Spencer and the team was used to. His eyebrows drawn together, a serious stare- almost a _glare_ \- bore through Spencer, the drawn-eyebrowed glare that Morgan joked made him look like Bert from _Sesame Street_. "Did she _agree_ to this punishment, Reid?"

"Well, not exactly…I mean, not verbally, but she didn't get up, so I just thought…"

"First of all," Hotch started, rising from his seat to stand face-to-face with Spencer, "that is not ok. We have never spanked _you_ without consent. Every time Dave, Gideon, or I have disciplined you physically, we've given you a choice between the spanking and a more official punishment. Correct?"

"Uh, yes sir…"

"Secondly, you are in _no position of authority_ over JJ. You and she are coworkers. You are _not_ her boss, you are _not_ her superior. You had no right to discipline her."

Spencer gulped, his eyes averted to the side. _What was the big deal? She seemed totally ok with it. She understood why I was spanking her and she accepted it. Now we're friends again. Why is Hotch getting so upset?_

"And finally, _if_ she had actually agreed to this punishment, it should _never_ have been done in this office. That is sexual harassment, Spencer Reid, and she could get you into a lot of trouble if she chooses to report you."

At the words "sexual harassment," Spencer went pale. He hadn't thought about that. But he was still certain that spanking her hadn't been such a bad thing. As a matter of fact, he thought it a good thing, because now they could let bygones be bygones and start over. He was starting to think twice about what he had done, but he still told himself that JJ had _allowed_ him to do it, so she couldn't see it that way.

"Reid," Hotch said, softly but firmly, to snap the boy out of his wandering thoughts and get his attention. "You assaulted a fellow teammate. If she decides to file a complaint against you, the whole team could be in trouble." Spencer fidgeted in his seat, staring at his knees. His leg started bobbing up and down, which often happened when he was nervous. "What should we do about this?"

"Hotch, I really don't think she saw it that way," Spencer argued softly, his eyes pleading.

"Whether or not JJ sees it that way, I see it that way. The board will also see it that way. Again, _what should we do about it?"_

Spencer cleared his throat and briefly looked up at his boss. "I guess I should be punished?"

"I _should_ suspend you, Reid. You'd be _lucky_ to get off with a suspension."

"Hotch, please! I can't have a mark on my record!" he started to beg.

Hotch put his hand up to silence the boy. "Or we can keep this between the three of us and I can take the punishment into my own hands."

Spencer took a deep breath. When given the choice, Spencer always chose a spanking over an official punishment that could damage his reputation or his credentials. "Please," he said quietly, "I'll take your punishment."

Hotch nodded expectantly. He was proud of Spencer for owning up to his mistake, but he was still disturbed by his actions. Hotch, however, never spanked Spencer out of anger. He was always controlled. He knew what it was like to be beaten by an angry man. He himself was on the receiving end of many of his father's beatings. No, this was different. The spankings he gave Spencer were out of love and concern, in order to guide him to make better choices in the future.

Hotch made his way to the couch and raised the sleeve of his left arm. As Spencer walked slowly over to Hotch's left side, he grumbled to himself. Hotch wasn't sure, but he thought he heard the words "no big deal" come out of Spencer's mouth.

"Spencer Reid! It is a big deal. Do we have to go over the whole lecture again?"

"No sir," Spencer responded miserably.

"Get down here."

Spencer dropped his pants and gingerly placed himself over Hotch's knee. Usually, when he was in this position, he'd beg, knowing his pleas would fall over deaf ears, but still feeling the need to take a little control of the situation anyway. Somehow, though, Spencer knew that begging would be hypocritical, and he would feel ashamed if he begged Hotch not to spank him when JJ hadn't done the same with him.

Hotch began spanking in earnest, alternating smacks between each of Spencer's cheeks, his thin briefs offering little protection from the broad, stinging palm. Spencer tried to take the spanking stoically, though he knew by the end he'd be in tears. After several minutes of smacking, Hotch lowered Spencer's briefs to his knees. Spencer groaned pathetically and looked back at Hotch with his puppy-face. "Hotch, _please!"_

Spencer's resolve not to beg was gone. "Hotch!"

"Quiet, Spencer!" Hotch snapped angrily. "You did this to JJ, now expect the same!" He emphasized that last word with a particularly hard smack. Spencer cried into the pillow, half wanting to add that he did _not_ spank JJ's bare bottom, but knowing better. "If I _ever_ see you taking karma into your own hands again," Hotch started, swatting Spencer with every other word, "this will seem like a walk in the park. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" SMACK, SMACK, SMACK.

"Yes sir!" Spencer sobbed. He started wiggling, and Hotch, not having it, wrapped his right arm around Spencer's waist.

"This was _not_ up to JJ!" he scolded. "I told you, if you wanted to be mad at someone, be mad at _me!_ It was my choice to have Prentiss fake her death. It was strictly on a _need to know basis!"_ The smacks kept getting harder and harder with each word, and Spencer lay limp over Hotch's lap, sobbing, no longer attempting to avoid the slaps coming his way.

Hotch knew that Spencer had had enough and scooped him up into his arms. "Alright, son," Hotch soothed, patting Spencer's back. "It's over now. It's ok." He allowed Spencer to cry against his chest and tousled his hair. The other hand patting his back, Hotch let Spencer cry until his sobs became sniffles.

When Spencer was all cried out, he raised his pants, cringing when the fabric met his raw butt. He looked at Hotch miserably.

"Reid," Hotch started slowly, "you're going to have to make things right with JJ. I don't know how, but you need to figure out a way."

"Yes sir," Spencer mumbled. Hotch gave the boy one last hug, and with a gentle pat to his reddened bottom, Spencer was out the door.

With last night's spanking in mind, Spencer looked up at Hotch desperately, as if he had the magic answer that would make JJ forgive him.

"Hotch, I don't know what to do. I even told her that you, you know…" Spencer had always had a hard time saying the "S word" in reference to himself.

Spencer and Hotch discussed the feelings of guilt and panic Spencer had. While there was not much Hotch was able to do other than offer Spencer some emotional support, talking about it made him feel a little better. He suddenly knew what he had to do.

Exiting Hotch's office and walking purposefully to JJ, who was eating her sushi alone, Spencer took the seat next to her, flinching as his still store butt pressed against the chair. "Hi JJ," he said quietly.

JJ ignored him, staring angrily down at her sushi with large blue eyes.

Spencer gulped and took a deep breath. "JJ, please listen to me. I'm really sorry about yesterday. I shouldn't have done that. I was wrong." Spencer's big amber eyes searched JJ's face for any kind of change in expression, but there was none. "Hotch explained to me how wrong I was, and now I know. I know it wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have blamed you. You were only following orders. I realize that now." JJ's expression had softened a bit, but she still wasn't answering him. "Jennifer, please," he begged softly.

JJ finally looked up at Spencer, whose eyes showed genuine remorse. JJ took a deep breath, trying to decide whether or not to hear him out. Before she could decide, Spencer started to babble, as he often does when he's nervous. "I know I was wrong. You know," he started, "studies have shown that forgiveness can reap huge benefits for your health. It can lower the risk of a heart attack, reduce depression and stress, and even-"

"Spence," JJ cut him off. Spencer smiled slightly, wide-eyed over her use of the affectionate nickname. "I do forgive you." Spencer sighed in relief. JJ started again, "But what you did was not ok. Just because I forgive you, doesn't mean we're going to be friends again."

"JJ, look," Spencer began, speaking quickly so that he wouldn't have the chance to back out, "I think the only way we can make things right is if you…spanked _me._ "

There, he said it. Timidly searching JJ's face, Spencer waited for her to react. Would she jump at the chance? Would she yell at him that things were not so simple? JJ just shook her head sadly. "I don't know, Spence. Truthfully, even if I _did_ spank you, I'm not sure I could ever be comfortable around you again."

Spencer's eyes filled. JJ was his big sister. He had _never_ meant to hurt her, never meant to make her feel unsafe. Suddenly, he _wanted_ this spanking. He wanted it badly, and he wanted it from _her._

"JJ, _please_. It'll make us both feel better. I _need_ this. I need you to punish me. I hate that I hurt you!" The tears were falling down freely now. "I promise you I will never put you in a position for you to feel unsafe _ever again._ But the only way we can move on from this is if you do to me what I did to you."

JJ thought about it for a moment, then nodded her head. "Are you sure you want this?"

"God, yes. I _need_ it."

Emotionlessly, JJ said, "We'll go to your apartment after work." Then she walked away, leaving Spencer shaking with anticipation.

Driving together, JJ behind the wheel and Spencer in the passenger's seat, they were silent on the way to the apartment. There really wasn't much to say. Spencer had asked JJ to spank him, and she was going to do it. She had never spanked a man before, aside from a few playful swats landed on Will's backside, and she wasn't quite sure what she had gotten herself into. Spencer, on the other hand, was very used to getting his bottom warmed over someone else's knee. That said, he had never been spanked by a _woman_ before, and wasn't sure how to feel about it. He felt the guilt and shame for hurting JJ and knowing he deserved it, he felt nervous about the pain he knew was coming, but he also was maybe a little…excited? It was odd. He'd always had a crush on JJ, but had never imaged himself being spanked by her. Now that it was happening, he was a bit confused.

They walked into Spencer's apartment and Spencer stood awkwardly to the side while JJ sat on his couch. She looked up at him. "Come here," she commanded.

He slowly obeyed, shuffling over to the couch. She looked into his big brown eyes. "Spence," she said slowly, "you're sure you want this?"

"Yes," he said without hesitation.

She gestured to her lap, and without her asking, he lowered his pants before awkwardly climbing over her knee. Spencer had spanked JJ over her pants, but he felt the need to be vulnerable with her in this moment. Once over her knee, he lowered his briefs.

"Are you absolutely sure that you want this, Spencer," she asked again, and again, he nodded his head. With her right hand, JJ began rubbing Spencer's butt, still pink from yesterday's Hotch spanking.

"I'm going to ask you one more time. Are you sure you want me to spank you?"

"Yes ma'am," he croaked. With that, JJ raised her right hand and brought it down sharply onto his left cheek. He yelped at the hot sting. Spencer was always impressed by JJ's strength, but he didn't realize how strong she really was. Again, she brought her hand down, this time on his right cheek. Spencer shut his eyes tightly and pursed his lips. The smacks kept coming, and his butt was burning within a minute. Suddenly, the spanking stopped. Confused, Spencer looked over his shoulder at JJ to see her crying. The cries turned into sobs.

"JJ!" Spencer said frantically. "Please don't cry! I asked for this, remember?"

JJ didn't answer, she just kept sobbing. Spencer awkwardly lifted his pants to cover his burning backside and sat next to JJ, wrapping his arm around her. "JJ, I deserved that. Please don't cry."

"Spence," JJ said, "hitting you won't take away the hurt I feel. It just won't."

There was silence for a second, before Spencer started begging, "Please JJ, please just finish the spanking and we'll both feel better! Please!" Seeing the tears in JJ's eyes, and knowing that he caused that pain, brought tears to Spencer's own eyes yet again. "I was so wrong to hurt you and I deserve to be punished. Please, just a little while longer and then see how you feel?"

JJ nodded, and Spencer again lowered his pants and briefs and climbed over her lap. She gave him a few hard smacks, harder than the ones before, and Spencer started to cry more openly now. They were both sobbing by the time JJ was done. After no new spanks came down on Spencer's very red butt, he adjusted his pants and reached in to hug her. Once both their sobs subsided, Spencer looked intently into her eyes and said, "Jennifer, I promise I will never hurt you again. I promise I will never put you in a position where you feel unsafe or victimized. Ever. I swear on my life, _it will never happen again_."

JJ returned his embrace and gave him a kiss on the cheek, glad to have her little brother back.


End file.
